Kyriakos Drakon
Kyriakos Drakon is the son of the boy from How the Dragon was Tricked, a Greek fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Pink Fairy Book. Info Name: Kyriakos Drakon Age: 17 Parent's Story: How the Dragon was Tricked Roommate: Salvatore Capra Alignment: Royal Secret Heart's Desire: To learn all I can about dragons. My "Magic" Touch: I know the different types of dragons and what makes them tick. Storybook Romance Status: I'm going out with Feodora Prekrasnaya. She's a very nice girl. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Due to my ADHD, i can be pretty hyperactive and sometimes I have trouble focusing. Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. I'm very hyperactive, and I have a lot of energy for this class. Least Favorite Subject: Dragon Slaying. I don't want to kill the poor things. Best Friend Forever After: Florin Trandafir. He deals with dragons a lot too. Character Appearance Kyriakos is below average height, with brown hair which he sometimes parts and brown eyes. He wears glasses on his face. He wears a green T-shirt, black shorts, black sneakers, green wristbands, and a green sweatband. Personality Kyriakos is hyperactive and somewhat annoying. He likes to annoy other students, as well as dragons. He is very energetic when it comes to sports, and also an enthusiast - he is on the cheerhexing squad. Biography Geia sou! My name is Kyriakos Drakon. I'm the son of the hero from How the Dragon was Tricked. It's probably not a fairy tale you know about. It comes from Greece. I'll tell you about my story. Dad lived in a house with his older brother. His brother was jealous of him, so he tied him to a tree. A shepherd saw him and asked why he was tied up. Dad said it was to straighten his back. Dad managed to trick the shepherd into getting out. The king caught him and demanded that he bring him the flying horse. Dad went to the dragon's cave and stole the flying horse, taunting the dragon as he left. Next, the king demanded the dragon's blanket, He trapped the dragon's wife in the oven and stole the blanket. Then the king demanded the dragon itself. Dad decided to grow his beard for two years. When he finally got a full beard, He found the dragon making a box to trap him in. Dad said it was too small, but the dragon said he could fit in. The dragon climbed in the box, and Dad trapped him in it. He took the box to the king and showed it to him. Then the king married his daughter to Dad. Dad inherited the kingdom when his father-in-law died not too long after. Soon after, he and Mom started a family. I am the youngest of five children: I have an older sister named Nefeli (who is the oldest of us) and three older brothers named Spyridon, Lambros, and Athanasios. Ever After High is very fun! I'm taking a number of classes. Grimmnastics is the best - I'm very active. I'm good at running, swimming, and gymnastics especially. Unfortunately, I am a bit hyperactive - I have ADHD and it can really affect me. I can't stand still, I talk way too much, I have trouble focusing, and I'm very impatient. Some people think I'm rude and annoying. I am on the cheerhexing team. I think it's quite fun. People say that boys shouldn't be cheerhexers, but I just ignore them and do what I love. I just love the dragons - I kind of mess with them a bit. I tend to go into their caves and observe them in their natural habitat. I have a tendency to annoy them, My best friend Florin Trandafir makes sure I'm polite to the dragons, though it doesn't always work - he scolds me for being impolite (and for taking stuff from them, which I have a habit of). My roommate isn't too fond of big dragons, so he can't help me. I am also friends with Gus and Helga Crumb, since I love sweets. I love to help them with eating sweets. My parents say that I should lay off the sugar, though... Trivia *Kyriakos' surname means "dragon" in Greek. *Kyriakos is the drummer of Melissa's Sassy Orange, *Kyriakos owns a pet dragon named Echidna. Echidna is very small - she is about the size of a cat. (She is named after a monster from Greek mythology, not after the animal.) *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Tom Kenny. Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Princes Category:How the Dragon was Tricked Category:Greek